El regreso de la memoria
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Años después del final de la serie, Shaoran vive en Tomoeda, y Eriol decide regresar. Las cosas han cambiado, pero ellos siguen siendo amigos. ¿Cómo afrontarán un nuevo peligro? SxS ExT... y muuuchas sorpresas!
1. Uno: Envíos internacionales

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Ya iba siendo hora de publicar esto!!! levaba algo así como seis años metido en un disquete, de los de 3 y medio, y tenía que pasarlo al ordenador antes de que los lectores de estos discos dejen de existir!!! (que tiempos aquellos en los que cabía un fic en un disquete... uno no... cinco!!!) En fin, éste es mi cuarto trabajo (cronológicamente), así que no es que sea una maravilla. Los capítulos son muy cortos, porque escribía a mano y luego los pasé a máquina, y a mano siempre ocupan más. Es la primera parte de una trilogía llamada "La Batalla a través de los tiempos". En fin, espero que os guste!!_

* * *

**Introducción**

Han pasado siete años desde que Sakura transformara todas las cartas de Claw; siete años desde que rompiera el sello de oscuridad de Eriol Hiraguizawa y desde que descubriera quién era éste; siete desde que Shaoran Li, herido, se tambaleara y cayera en sus brazos, poco antes de decir "Es que yo te quiero, Sakura"... pero también han pasado siete años desde la fría mañana en que este muchacho tomara el avión, aquel aparato grande y gigantesco, que le llevaría de regreso a su casa, al otro lado del mar..

La madre de Li leyó en los ojos de su hijo la tristeza tan grande que sentía, y apenas dos meses después, lo embarcó de nuevo rumbo a Tomoeda.

Mei Ling no se fue con él, así que allí sigue.

Keroberos y Touya tuvieron que acostumbrarse a verlos juntos todos los días. El hermano de Sakura sigue siendo el mejor amigo de Yukito Tshukishiro y ambos son muy populares entre las chicas del instituto, al igual que Tomoyo, que causa sensación entre el género masculino, pero no les hace demasiado caso. Takashi Yamazaki dejó de mentir para complacer, finalmente a Chiharu, que se decidió a salir con él .El señor Terada abandonó su cargo en la escuela Tomoeda y se casó con la señorita Kaho Mizuki, a la que le siguen llamando señorita Mizuki.

Rika no sufrió mucho por este enlace, ya había superado lo del señor Terada. Naoko continúa con sus historias de terror y ciencia ficción y a Kero le chiflan los dulces todavía. Lo que más le gusta realmente, es hacer rabiar a Yue cuando se los come. Así pues, todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que...

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Envíos internacionales**

Tomoyo Daidouji miró el sobre blanco que tenía entre las manos. Pensaba que sería alguna de esas cartas estúpidas que le mandaban los chicos del instituto. Sin embargo, le dio la vuelta y leyó el remitente. Al hacerlo, contuvo la respiración:

_Eriol Hiraguizawa, Londres_

Tomoyo recordó a Eriol. La última vez que le había visto, fue hace tres años, cuando él viajó a Tomoeda para visitar a Sakura y a Kero y Yue. Daidouji recordó cómo se había estremecido cuando le vio bajar del avión.

"_Querida Tomoyo: _

_Como puedes ver, hace mucho tiempo que no voy por Tomoeda. Nakuru, Spí y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido regresar para pasar una temporada allí. Depende de como nos vayan las cosas, nos quedaremos allí para que yo estudie en Japón. Tengo prevista mi llegada para dentro de tres semanas, pero como no tengo ningún familiar en la ciudad, nadie puede arreglar la casa para entonces. He pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría hacerlo tú. Me gustaría que ni Sakura ni Li supiesen esto, prefiero darles una sorpresa..." _

La carta era bastante larga. Tomoyo la leyó entera y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a clase. Se despidió de Sonomi, su madre y echó a correr hacia el instituto.

Desde la verja, pudo ver a Sakura y a Li, besándose junto al banco, como todos los días. Prefirió no molestar y entró por la otra puerta

-Buenos días-saludó Rika Sasaki con una sonrisa

-Buenos días chicas.-contestó ella, al ver también a Naoko Yanahisawa-¿Dónde está Chiharu?

-Hemos pensado que estaría más a gusto con Yamazaki si no estabamos nosotras-dijo Rika Las tres chicas se sonrieron al ver pasar al profesor de matemáticas

-Vaya-comentó Naoko-Es más guapo que el señor Terada...

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para ver a Rika, pero esta le dio la razón a Naoko. Sin dejar de mirarle, las tres se sentaron en sus pupitres

-Buenos días-saludó el maestro Roi Lang-¿Qué tal estáis?

-Bien, gracias-dijo Daidouji. Podía oír lo que Rika susurraba:

-Podían ser mejores, si usted fuese algo más que nuestro profesor...porque yo no me entero de nada...

-¡Rika!-exclamó Naoko cuando Lang se hubo marchado

-Pero si es verdad. ¡Si le miro, no me concentro!-contestó ella. Las tres se echaron a reír. Un chico pasó al lado de Tomoyo y le susurró algo al oído. El humor de la muchacha cambió automáticamente.

-Hola, Tomoyo-dijo alguien a su espalda

-Hola, Sakura-contestó de mala gana

-¿Qué te ocurre¿Ha sido él otra vez¿Por qué no te lo piensas de una vez? Está loco por tí y no parece mal chico...-Kinomoto resplandecía detrás de su amiga. Todavía estaba cogida de la mano de Shaoran

-Sakura, no me gusta

-¿Y qué mas da?

-¡Sakura!

-Es que Tomoyo está esperando el verdadero amor-dijo de pronto Naoko. Tomoyo se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Sakura tiene razón-se dijo Tomoyo, cuando se dirigía a casa de Eriol- Así no estaría tan sola...

-Pero no estoy sola. Para Sakura soy como una hermana, y Li siempre me tiene en cuenta. Y Mei-Ling, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, incluso Yamazaki, siempre se preocupan por mí- Suspiró y abrió la puerta de la mansión de Hiraguizawa.

Entró y dio las luces. Dejó las cosas en el salón y paseó por la planta baja. Después de echar un vistazo, comenzó a quitar las sábanas que había encima de los muebles, cubriéndolos. Ella misma había ayudado a ponerlos, cuando Eriol se marchó. Abrió las ventanas y encendió las velas

Subió al piso de arriba y abrió la primera puerta. Seguramente sería la habitación de Nakuru Akizuki, ya que había una foto de Touya Kinomoto encima de la mesa. Abrió el armario y comprobó que estaba vacío. Decidida, salió al pasillo y entró en otra habitación.

Esta era fría, como si su ocupante fuese también frío, solitario y triste. Sólo habían una cama, una mesa y un armario. A Tomoyo se le encogió el corazón la observar un lugar tan solitario.

Se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Para su sorpresa, sólo había una vestido, y era de mujer. Lo sacó y no pudo evitar la necesidad de ponérselo.

Tan sólo tenía un tirante, en el lado derecho, cruzado que venía desde el izquierdo. El corpiño, azul intenso con reflejos negros, se continuaba con una falda larga, de raso negro mate. Se ajustaba perfectamente a sus formas. Tomoyo se soltó el pelo y se miró en el espejo de la puerta del armario.

Mientras se acariciaba el cabello, sintió unos dedos en su cintura, como acariciándola. Notó una respiración gélida en su cuello, que le ponía los pelos de punta. Se giró y comprobó que estaba sola. Su vista se clavó en un punto, encima de la mesa. Se acercó lentamente, para mirarlo mejor.

Era una foto. En ella aparecían los cuatro amigos. Sakura estaba abrazada a Shaoran; y al otro lado de la cazadora de cartas, se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol. Sin embargo, las manos de Hiraguizawa estaban apoyadas en la cintura de ella y la cabeza de ésta descansaba en el pecho de él. Tomoyo no recordaba aquella foto. No era capaz de acordarse se haberse hecho un foto en la que Eriol la abrazase de aquella manera. Recordaba una parecida, pero en ella el muchacho estaba en el otro extremo.

Sintió una extraña sensación de pánico y se quitó aquel vestido. No podía permanecer más tiempo en aquella casa, tan cargada de silencio y misterio. Salió apresuradamente, intentando no mirar atrás. Cuando cruzaba la calle, el semáforo se puso en rojo. Un coche que venía de la derecha parecía no frenar. Tomoyo se quedó paralizada, sin reaccionar. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón en sus sienes.

Esperó el impacto del coche, pero no lo sintió.En cambio, notó un empujón hacia delante y se cayó encima de algo que le resultó más agradable que el asfalto.

Oyó el ruido de del coche al arrancar de nuevo y abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse agarrada a un joven.Cuando levantó la vista para verle el rostro, el desconocido la separó de él y echó a correr dentro del parque.

* * *

En ese momento, en la residencia Kinomoto, Sakura sintió algo. Se levantó de la mesa donde hacía los deberes y miró a Kero.

-¡He sentido algo!-exclamó

-Yo también...es un poder muy extraño...nunca lo había sentido

-No es el del Amo Claw-pensó Sakura

En la cocina se encontraban Touya y Yukito. Éste se quedó paralizado con el plato que estaba fregando de la mano.

-¿Ocurre algo, Yuki?-preguntó Touya. Ante él, la figura de Tshukishiro dio paso a la de Yue, el juez.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-preguntó el recién llegado. Touya le hizo una seña y Yue salió volando hacia el piso de arriba.

-Sakura¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Yue!-gritó Sakura con una enorme gota en la cabeza-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo he percibido muy cerca

-Así es- intervino Kero-Vino del parque

Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Podía sentir la magia del tablero de Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran también lo ha notado!-exclamó. Sin embargo, Kero no puso cara de fastidio. Había acabado acostumbrándose a él.

-No es el poder de Claw-dijo Yue pensativo

-A esa conclusión habíamos llegado ya, listillo-replicó Kero. Yue le miró muy enfadado, y la bestia retrocedió un par de pasos, cauteloso.

-Bueno, chicos-explicó Sakura-Vamos a dejarlo¿vale?. Yue, vuelves a ser Yukito y te bajas con Touya. Yo voy a llamar a Shaoran...

-¡NO¡a ese mocoso no!-saltó, ahora sí, Keroberos

-¡Kero! Déjame tranquila¿Quieres un pastel?

-¡Híjole! Y papa frita también, Sakurita. A tí Yue no me molesto en preguntarte...

Yue apretó los dientes y se marchó.

* * *

Tomoyo alcanzó a Sakura y a Shaoran a la salida de clase

-¿Tenéis algún plan para esta tarde?-preguntó

-No creo... ¿Queréis que vayamos al cine?

-Vale...-Contestó Tomoyo

-Yo no puedo-dijo Shaoran-Tengo una reunión del clan...

Tomoyo miró a Sakura de reojo. Si Li no iba, a lo mejor ella tampoco. Pero la cazadora de cartas no dijo nada. Sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pues vamos nosotras. ¿Qué querías ir a ver?

-No lo sé, lo que prefieras¿romántica o de acción?

-¿Romántica?-preguntó Shaoran- Menos mal que no voy...

* * *

Cuando Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban por el parque del Pingüino, a lo lejos vieron pasear a Chiharu y Yamazaki. De pronto, Sakura notó de nuevo la extraña fuerza

-¡Sueño!-gritó y apuntó hacia la pareja. Sin embargo el hechizo no afectó a Tomoyo

-¡Sakura!-gritaron unas voces . Las chica se volvieron. Yue y Keroberos venían volando.

-¿Lo habéis sentido?-preguntó este último

De pronto, una densa oscuridad comenzó a inundarlo todo. Tomoyo se quedó sola en medio de la nada. Se sentía cansada, tenía sueño.

-El hechizo de Sakura-murmuró. Su mente sólo fue capaz de realizar un pensamiento más-¿Por qué no me he dormido a la vez que los otros?

Entonces, cayó al suelo. Pero no llegó a darse. Alguien la recogió entre sus brazos, con su mano apoyada en su cintura, hablándole lentamente al oído

-_Eriol tenía razón-_dijo el desconocido-_Eres muy hermosa... y tu corazón está lleno de amor. Se lo agradeceré eternamente..._

* * *

-¡_Luz_!-gritó Sakura. Cuando la oscuridad se hubo disipado, se acercó al cuerpo de Tomoyo, que yacía en el suelo, inerte

-¡Tomoyo!¿Estás bien¡Contéstame!

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con dificultad

-Sakura...-murmuró

-¡Kero!-llamó la maestra de cartas, asustada.-Ayúdame a llevarla a casa

-Ya lo haré yo-dijo Yue cogiendo a Daidouji. La observó cuidadosamente y dijo:

-Si la oscuridad sólo envuelve a las personas con poderes¿por qué la envolvió a ella?

Cruzó una mirada con Keroberos y fue éste el que añadió:

-Sakura¿estás segura de que Eriol no ha regresado de Inglaterra?

* * *

Aquella mañana, el profesor Roi Lang anunció algo a sus alumnos :

-A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en clase, con nosotros. Su nombre es Adam Scott y viene desde Inglaterra.

La puerta se abrió con el sonido característico y entró un muchacho alto y robusto. Se oyó un murmullo de admiración en toda la clase. Adam paseó su mirada por la clase, deteniéndose en la cara de Chiharu, Yamazaki y Tomoyo. Luego se volvió a Sakura y Shaoran

Una enorme confusión se apoderó de Kinomoto. Aquel chico...

-¿No os parece guapo?-preguntó Rika a la salida de clase. Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender de que no le importaba mucho. Pensaba en otras cosas, como en Eriol, por ejemplo. Continuó en su estado de abstracción hasta la mansión Hiraguizawa. Dentro de sus paredes, los recuerdos de la muchacha se volvían contra ella. Recordaba la mirada serena y tranquila, la piel suave, y el olor del pelo de Eriol

Mientras limpiaba el salón, encontró una carta encima de la mesa. Era para ella.

¿De Eriol?

_" Querida Tomoyo: _

_Algo tiene que cambiar, lo sé. Llevo demasiado tiempo cavilando y pensando en las consecuencias, con el miedo a perderte. Pero ha llegado un momento en el que mis sentimientos me piden que sea sincero, contigo y conmigo mismo..." _

La carta continuaba así, en un tono romántico y dulce. Tomoyo se quedó mirando las palabras con sorpresa y admiración. ¿Aquello era una carta de amor¿De quién?

La última frase decía:

_"No se lo digas a nadie, será nuestro secreto" _

Tomoyo se quedó muy confundida. No sabía qué debía hacer ahora porque no sabía quién era el autor de aquel texto. Instintivamente, deseó que fuese Eriol, y se preguntó por qué lo deseaba.

Salió de la casa al poco rato, y se dirigió directamente a la suya. Atravesó los salones sin mirar si había alguien o no. Sólo reaccionó al llegar a su habitación. Comenzó a buscar su diario, al principio despacio, pero luego frenéticamente, horrorizada ante la idea de haberse desecho de él. Lo encontró debajo de un montón de bocetos de trajes de lucha para Kero. Suspiró aliviada al mismo tiempo que pasaba las páginas hacia atrás, retrocediendo cuatro años en el tiempo.

_"Hoy a regresado Eriol Hiraguizawa a Tomoeda, la reencarnación del Amo Claw. Sé que no ha venido a verme a mí, y creo que eso me molesta. Yo también participé en todo lo de las cartas, pero no soy importante para él.Cuando ha bajado del avión, estaba yo sola en el aeropuerto, porque Sakura y Li estaban en la cafetería. De pronto, al verlo frente a mí, con las maletas en la mano, mirándome fijamente, me he sentido como si estuviese allí sólo para mí..." _

Tomoyo cerró los ojos. Ahora lo recordaba. Su corazón latía muy deprisa cada vez que Eriol la había rozado.

_"Esta mañana, Eriol se ha ido de nuevo. Tal vez para siempre. Aún me duele su partida. No dejo de pensar en él y dudo que lo consiga." _

Tomoyo asintió. Efectivamente, durante mucho tiempo después, estuvo imaginando que Eriol la esperaba en cada esquina, en la parada del autobús, en cada acera...pero nunca ocurrió, y cada vez, se sentía más sola y más triste.

Durante aquellos meses, Sakura estuvo muy inquieta. Rika, Naoko y Chiharu también daban señas de preocupación. Su madre, Sonomi Daidouji, acabó culpando a Fujiyata Kinomoto de los males de su hija.

Y aunque Tomoyo no lo supiese, Yue, Keroberos, Touya, Yukito y Sakura comenzaron a plantearse seriamente la depresión de su amiga. Sin embargo, Yue fue el que más se acercó a la respuesta, aunque no se la dijo a su maestra.

De alguna manera, compartía el dolor de Tomoyo. Porque los dos querían, de forma parecida, al amo Claw.

* * *

_Notas: hola!!! ya dije que el capítulo era corto, lo siento..._

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	2. Dos: un extraño reencuentro

_Hola!!! Lo primero de todo, quiero dar las gracias a toda esa gente que dejó su review!!! (**Johanna-Ikari, Rocio, darthmocy, angeli014, Rosh Bernal, Basileia Daudojiu** ). Decir que me gusta contestar los review personalmente, y si alguna vez no lo hago es porque no he tenido tiempo (o se me ha pasado, porque tengo una cabeza horrible!)_

_Ea, aquí tenéis el segundo!!_

* * *

**Capítulo dos: un extraño reencuentro **

Diez días más tarde, las cuatro amigas (Naoko, Chiharu, Sakura y Tomoyo) se quedaron muy sorprendidas al descubrir que Rika no se había sonrojado cuando el señor Lang le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Rika¿estás bien?-preguntó Chiharu. La chica tenía un brazo roto. La única que sabía a qué se debía la herida de Chiharu era Sakura

El ataque de aquel desconocido había herido a Yamazaki también. Y no sólo eso, sino que ya no se hablaban. Y ahora Rika ya no sentía nada por Lang. Y la tarde anterior, Kinomoto había vuelto a sentir aquel extraño poder.

Sin embargo, Sakura no sabía nada de lo que le sucedía a Tomoyo.

Daidouji seguía recibiendo y escribiendo cartas de amor. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que era Eriol.

Aquella tarde, el individuo la citaba en un conocido restaurante francés. Tomoyo fue a casa de Eriol a por el vestido que había visto el primer día. Iba a ponérselo para la cena.

Llegó al restaurante y le indicó al maître que tenía una mesa reservada para dos. Sintió un temblor en las rodillas, cuando el hombre repasó su lista con el dedo índice

-¿Señora Hiraguizawa?-preguntó. A Tomoyo se le secó la boca de golpe, se quedó muda.

Se sentó cómodamente y esperó, contando los pétalos de las flores del florero de la mesa, hasta que detrás de una enorme planta apareció él; Eriol Hiraguizawa

A Tomoyo comenzó a latirle el corazón con fuerza

-Hola, Tomoyo

-Hola, Eriol...-dijo bajando la cabeza. Eriol sonrió divertido al ver que la chica se ponía colorada.

-Estás preciosa-le susurró-Me alegro de que te hayas puesto el vestido que te regalé

-¿Era para mí?

-Por supuesto-Eriol bajó la cabeza y añadió- Lo compré hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía a dártelo

Tomoyo sonrió

Al salir del restaurante, Eriol acompañó a Tomoyo hasta la puerta de su casa

-Tomoyo...

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría- tartamudeó- Me gustaría que no se lo dijeses a nadie¿vale? Será nuestro secreto...

-Como quieras-respondió ella. Era la sensación más extraña del mundo. Eriol la cogió de la mano y le acarició la barbilla. Después la atrajo hacia él y la besó dulcemente. Tomoyo se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Hasta mañana-dijo él mientras se alejaba

* * *

-Yamazaki y yo no hemos estado juntos nunca-declaró Chiharu. Rika y Naoko la miraron sin comprender.

-Pero Chiharu¿cómo puedes decir eso?-preguntó Sakura

-No pienso seguir escuchando vuestras tontadas. Me niego a discutir sobre esto. ¡Yamazaki es el chico más repulsivo y mentiroso que ha pisado este planeta!

Chiharu se marchó muy enfadada. Sakura la vió alejarse un poco preocupada. No era normal que Chiharu negase algo de esa manera. Era como si no recordase nada de lo ocurrido con su novio.

-¿Has vuelto a sentir esa magia?-preguntó Shaoran cuando se quedaron solos él y Sakura

-No. Voy a tener que hablar con Yue...

-¿De qué?-preguntó Tomoyo apareciendo de pronto.

-De la magia que sentí ayer por la noche. Era nueva y diferente- Sakura se rascó la barbilla- Estoy segura de que no era la del amo Claw

Tomoyo se quedó muy sorprendida y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Eriol le había hecho prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sakura

Durante el recreo, Tomoyo se acercó a la biblioteca. Allí se encontró a Yukito Tshukishiro.

-Hola, Tomoyo-saludó el joven. Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y dejó caer la cabeza encima de los libros- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo un poco deprimida

-Come algo- exclamó Yukito- Segura que es de hambre

-No lo creo, Yuki...

El muchacho se puso muy serio

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros

-¿Es malo enamorarse?-preguntó

* * *

-No era el poder del amo Claw-declaró Yue a Sakura, Keroberos y Li. La maestra le miró como diciendo¿¡No me digas!?, pero sólo suspiró

-A lo mejor habría que ir a casa de Eriol a comprobarlo-dijo Shaoran. Sakura se volvió para mirarle. No le parecía una mala idea.

-¡Monstruo!-llamó alguien desde abajo- ¿El mocoso se queda a cenar?-Shaoran apretó los dientes y comenzó a echar humo

-¡Touya!-gritó Sakura-¡¡No soy ningún monstruo!!

-Sólo los monstruos tiene por novios mocosos como ése-dijo Touya muy convencido- ¿Se queda o no ? Ha llamado Tomoyo diciendo que ella no viene

-¿Tomoyo no viene a cenar?-preguntó Shaoran

-Está muy rara últimamente

-Ha estado hablando con Yukito-Sakura miró a Yue-Está enamorada, dice

-¿De Yukito?-preguntó Kero. Yue le miró con desgana, y Shaoran negó con la cabeza:

-Me parece que no, Kero

Sakura se quedó pensativa. Tomoyo enamorada...era una posibilidad.

* * *

Tomoyo se sentó, como todas la mañanas, en su mesa, al lado de Sakura. Ésta observaba la dulce sonrisa que lucía la cara de Daidouji. Shaoran también la miró. Luego, cruzó una mirada con Sakura.

Yamazaki se sentó en su pupitre, pero cuando descubrió que Chiharu se sentaba a su lado, torció el gesto. Rika llegó a su mesa lentamente. Naoko se dio cuenta de que hoy no había llegado corriendo para ver a Roi Lang, como solía hacer.

-Qué raro está todo el mundo últimamente-pensó Kinomoto- Hasta Yue. Ayer estaba muy preocupado por Tomoyo...

-Buenos días, chicos-dijo el maestro Lang- Hoy vengo a anunciaros una feliz noticia. Un nuevo alumno estará con nosotros a partir de hoy. Creo que algunos ya le conocéis. Su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa

Tomoyo se quedó paralizada. Contó mentalmente los días que habían pasado desde que recibió la primera carta. Tres semanas

La puerta se abrió y Eriol entró en la clase con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Eh, Hiraguizawa!-llamó Yamazaki-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos..

-Yamazaki, por favor-dijo Lang- Dejemos el reencuentro para otro momento. Eriol, siéntate allí, al lado de Adam. Creo que os conocéis¿no?

-Sí, señor- contestó Eriol- Somos amigos

Tomoyo comenzó a arrugar el papel que tenía en la mano. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y asustada

-Tomoyo...-la llamó. Daidouji no dijo nada. Sakura se volvió hacia Shaoran y le miró con fijeza. Como cada vez, Shaoran miraba a Eriol con recelo. Sakura escribió una nota y se la tiró a su novio.

_" No mires así al pobre Eriol, por favor" _

Shaoran se puso colorado y asintió.

Eriol se acercó a su mesa. Adam lo saludó y se sentó. Tomoyo contuvo la respiración, deseando que Eriol se diese cuenta de que estaba a su lado

Pero él no se fijó.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Eriol se levantó, cruzó un par de palabras con Yamazaki y salió de la clase para ir a ver a Kaho Mizuki. Tomoyo esperó un poco antes de salir tras él.

Eriol iba pensando en las palabras de Nakuru. Se le habían quedado grabadas en la memoria, a pesar de que la guardiana las pronunció antes de salir de Inglaterra:

_" -Dime la verdad, Eriol _

_-¿Qué verdad? _

_-La razón por la que volvemos a Tomoeda _

_-Ya te lo dije, por el amo Claw, por Sakura, por Keroberos y por Yue _

_-¿Seguro? _

-_Claro que sí, Nakuru. El amo Claw vivió allí, y me apetece volver a ver a los guardianes, después de todo, yo soy su reencarnación. Y Sakura es la nueva maestra; quiero ver qué tal le va a Li _

_-Eriol... _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Te dejas una razón-dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa-La más importante, creo yo. _

_-¿Cuál? _

_-Tomoyo Daidouji"_

Eriol sonrió. Esta Nakuru, siempre se salía con la suya... pero tenía razón. Regresaban a Tomoeda también por Tomoyo. Eriol había hablado con su amigo Adam para que fuese con él a Japón una temporada. Unos asuntos de última hora impidieron a Hiraguizawa realizar el viaje con su compañero de estudios mágicos, y Adam llegó antes que él a Japón.

Tomoyo torció por un pasillo lateral para encontrarse de frente con Eriol. Éste la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Hola Tomoyo- tartamudeó. Le parecía que la chica estaba demasiado cerca. Tomoyo le cogió de la mano y le condujo hasta la puerta de una clase. Luego, la cerró tras ellos. Miró a Eriol y sonrió. El muchacho abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. La chica le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó apasionadamente

La mente de Eriol se quedó paralizada

-¿Qué se ha tomado Tomoyo esta mañana? Yo no la recordaba así- Pensó, pero lo cierto era que tenía sus manos en la cintura de Daidouji

-¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer que hoy venías a clase?-preguntó ella.

-¿Qué¿Ayer¿Cuándo?-Eriol estaba cada vez más sorprendido

-Ayer, cuando nos fuimos al cine...

-¡Pero si yo ayer estaba en el avión!

-Oh, vamos, Eriol, no digas tonterías

-¡Pero si es la verdad!

Tomoyo se quedó muy seria. Soltó a Eriol y le miró fijamente¿No recuerdas nada?

-¿De qué?-Eriol no entendía nada. No sabía qué estaba pasando. ¿De qué hablaba Tomoyo?

-¿No te acuerdas de lo de ayer, ni de la primera cita?

-¿¿Cita??-Eriol estaba a punto de volverse loco

-¿Ni de las cartas?

-¿¿¿¿Cartas????-Eriol sonrió de forma estúpida. Tomoyo lo interpretó como un fallo en su mentira. Sonrió ella también y le miró

-Eres muy mal mentiroso¿Sabes?-apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró. Eriol se quedó sin habla una vez más. Sentía la piel suave de Tomoyo junto a su cara, y la respiración acompasada de su corazón- Te quiero

Eriol contuvo la respiración tras la palabras de Tomoyo

-Tomoyo, yo...-tragó saliva- No sé que te pasa hoy, pero... no sé de lo que me hablas.

Tomoyo se separó de él

-No he escrito ninguna carta, ni he salido nunca contigo...

-¿Qué?- la chica le miró con cara de asco.- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Tomoyo pegó a Eriol un fuerte empujón. El chico cayó sobre una mesa

-¡Cerdo, cerdo, cerdo!-gritó ella. Salió corriendo de la clase vacía y se dirigió a los baños. Por el camino, chocó contra Adam y cayó sobre él

-Daidouji¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, gracias...-se levantó mientras se secaba las lágrimas. La voz de Adam le resultaba familiar. La había oído en otro lugar, puesto que el chico nunca hablaba en clase

-Tomoyo¿Eres tú?-preguntó Yukito. Él y Touya acababan de aparecer por el pasillo

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Kinomoto

-Sí, sólo un poco cansada

-¿Seguro?-Touya la retuvo con fijeza. Miro los ojos de Tomoyo con preocupación¿Estás llorando?

- No, claro que no, es que tengo alergia al abrillantador del suelo y ...

Touya hizo una seña a Yukito para que les dejase solos

-No; a ti te pasa algo. O mejor dicho, alguien

Tomoyo le miró sorprendida. Se deshizo en lágrimas casi al instante. Abrazó al hermano de Sakura con fuerza mientras él le secaba los ojos

-¿Por qué no hablas con Sakura?

-Ellas no me entendería. Lo tiene todo, y no tiene que preocuparse por nada

-Pero Eriol también es amigo suyo...

-Sí- asintió con pesar. No valía la pena preguntarle a Touya cómo lo había adivinado, así que se limitó a darle la razón: No sé qué hacer¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?

-Oye, tú no tienes la culpa

Tomoyo se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas. Tuya le prestó un pañuelo de tela

-Touya... muchas gracias por escucharme. Te habré parecido una llorica tonta, pero era lo que necesitaba. Lo siento

-No pasa nada¿vale?-la abrazó- Yue y Yukito también estaba preocupados

-¿Yue?

-Sí . Normalmente, sólo se preocupa por Sakura, pero bueno. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No, Touya, gracias, de verdad, pero creo que puedo ir yo sola

Touya asintió y se separó de Tomoyo. SE había quedado más tranquilo después de esta corta conversación, pero seguía un poco preocupado

Y lo peor era que Nakuru Akizuki que estaba esperando

* * *

_Notas¿Qué os ha parecido? Quisiera recordaros que esta historia la escribí con catorce años, y ahora tengo veinte, así que es normal que alguna cosa esté un poco descolocada (tanto en escritura, como ortografía, como cualquier otra cosa). _

_Si te ha gustado, deja tu review!!!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	3. Tres: Ordenando un rompecabezas

_Hola!! Bueno, bueno, bueno, tercer y penúltimo capítulo a la vista!! Penúltimo?? Si señoras y señores, porque esto no termina aquí. La continuación la subiré en cuanto termine con esta. Decir que sí, que esta historia es muy corta, pero que va seguida de dos más, así que podemos considerarla solo una especie de prólogo, vale??_

_Gracias a Johanna-Ikari, Tinavb, Rosh Bernal, darthmocy, isabel, Shami y angelica, que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior!! muchíiisimas gracias!!! va por vosotras!!_

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Ordenando un rompecabezas**

Tomoyo volvió a casa dando un rodeo. Estaba decidiéndose si hablar con Sakura o no. De pronto, una sombra le salió al paso

-Tomoyo...-le agarró del brazo. Ella intentó liberarse.-Sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento, por favor.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, Eriol-dijo fríamente. Estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-Sólo quería disculparme¿vale? Lo siento, pero no sabía de qué hablabas esta mañana, yo...-Eriol se puso colorado.

-¡Has estado utilizándome!

-¿Qué?

-Te has estado riendo de mí todo el tiempo-Tomoyo estaba histérica-¿Cómo pude ser capaz de creerte? Tenía que haber pensado un poco¿cómo iba a pasarme eso a mí?

-Tomoyo, cálmate-Eriol intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Todo era mentira¿verdad?-las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar-Se me está bien empleado, por enamorarme de alguien como tú

-¡Espera!-gritó Eriol, pero Tomoyo salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Se alejó hacia la casa de Sakura. Llamó al timbre desesperadamente. Touya le abrió la puerta

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.-sollozó- Voy a hablar con Sakura

Tomoyo subió las escaleras y entró precipitadamente en el dormitorio de su amiga

-¡Tomoyo!; ¿Qué te ocurre? ;¿Estás bien?-Daidouji se tiró en el regazo de la muchacha y siguió llorando mientras le contaba todo lo que le había pasado desde que recibió la primera carta de Inglaterra

Eriol se había quedado sólo en la calle.

-Eriol-le llamó alguien. Se volvió y vio llegar a Shaoran

-Hola, Li-saludó con poca efusividad.

-Llámame Shaoran; actualmente, nadie me llama Li- El otro asintió- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tomoyo... ella estaba...bueno, está-Eriol no sabía cómo decirlo. Tomó aire y lo soltó: Se me ha declarado esta mañana

-¿Y qué le has dicho?-Shaoran no parecía sorprendido. Al contrario: diríase que lo esperaba

-Nada...-Li le miró enfadado-Es que ella hablaba de unas cartas, y unas citas y ... yo nunca he salido con ella, Shaoran. No lo entiendo...

-Pero te hubiera gustado...

Eriol bajó la cabeza y asintió

-Sabes que sí...

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte sola?-preguntó Sakura. Kero se cruzó de brazos

-Sí, Sakura, de verdad, ya estoy bien-Daidouji tranquilizó a su amiga y salió de la habitación. En el salón, se encontró con Yukito, Touya y su padre.

-Tomoyo-llamó Fujiyata-Me voy a trabajar¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, gracias, señor Kinomoto, prefiero ir dando un paseo

-Espera-dijo Touya-Te acompaño hasta la puerta- cuando se quedaron solos, preguntó¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ya he hablado con Sakura, gracias Touya

Tomoyo salió de la casa y echó a andar por la calle. Al pasar por el parque del Pingüino, todo empezó a volverse de un negro extraño

-Hola, Daidouji-dijo alguien

-¡Ah! Hola Adam, eres tú-Tomoyo suspiró aliviada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte-dijo. De pronto, los ojos negros de Adam se volvieron rojo fuego. El pelo rubio ceniza comenzó a crecer y se trenzó en una larga trenza verde con un cascabel en el extremo

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración. Comenzó a quedarse inconsciente. Adam la recogió

-Eres mi mejor presa-susurró. Tomoyo quería levantarse y gritar. Aquella voz era la misma que escuchó en el parque la noche del ataque a Chiharu y Yamazaki. Sakura sintió la presencia de una magia desconocida

-¡Viene del parque!

-Otra vez-murmuró Keroberos-Vamos, deprisa

Maestra y bestia se lanzaron escaleras abajo. Fujiyata Kinomoto ya se había marchado; sólo quedaban Touya y Yue

-¡Sakura!- exclamó el guardián-Lo he sentido

-¡Vamos!-gritó la maestra de cartas. Yue y Kero echaron a volar

-Voy con vosotros-intervino Touya

-¿Qué?-Sakura se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hermano- ¿Tú vas a venir?

-Tomoyo también es amiga mía

Sakura ahogó un grito

-¡Tomoyo tenía que pasar por el parque!

-Sakura, vámonos-apremió la bestia. Los cuatro echaron a correr hacia el parque. Delante de ellos, corrían cuatro figuras.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó la muchacha. El chico se volvió. Con él iban Eriol, Spinel Sol y Ruby Luna- Tomoyo está en el parque...

-¿Qué?-Eriol se quedó parado en medio de la calle- ¿Tomoyo?

- Vamos, Eriol, no te quedes ahí-apremió Spinel. Sakura agarró del brazo a la reencarnación del Amo Clow y tiró de él. Cuando llegaron al parque, Tomoyo estaba tendida en el suelo

Pero no estaba sola

Allí estaba aquel ser

-¡Detente!- gritó Sakura. La figura se volvió. Les miró y sonrió. Eriol le reconoció de inmediato:

- Ademus¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo has llegado?

- Tú me ayudaste, Eriol-dijo lentamente. Con un dedo, trazó un dibujo en el aire, un dibujo de un chico.-Tu amigo Adam

-¿Adam era una forma adoptada tuya?

-Te ha costado darte cuenta...pero no. Tan sólo he estado dentro de su cuerpo hasta ahora, esperando mi momento.

-¿Quién es Ademus?-cuchicheó Sakura

-Un cazador de sentimientos-contestó Shaoran-el principal enviado de las fuerzas oscuras para destruir al hombre...

-Por eso atacó a Chiharu y Yamazaki

- Y por eso ya no sienten nada; ni Chiharu, ni Takashi, ni Rika...

-¿Has estado engañando a Tomoyo?-preguntó Eriol- Tú eres el que la ha mentido. Le escribiste esas cartas

-Y tomé tu apariencia... Tal vez, si no le hubieses hablado tanto de ella a Adam, habría sido más difícil

Sakura se volvió a Eriol

-¿Le hablaste a Adam de Tomoyo?

Eriol bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento

-Y¿Para qué la quieres?

-Para destruirla, por supuesto

-¿ Por qué?-chilló Sakura

- Un chica con ese nivel de sentimientos es un peligro. Además, es la mejor manera de fastidiar a mi querido Clow...

-¡No!-gritó Eriol-¡No le hagas nada!

Ademus se cruzó de brazos. Eriol apretó los puños. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas. Sakura le cogió la mano a Shaoran. Éste se volvió a mirarla

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que ella pueda vivir?-gritó Eriol de nuevo. Sin esperar un respuesta, sacó la llave del bolsillo y pronunció el hechizo¡Fuego!

Ademus paró el golpe con destreza y se lo devolvió. Ruby se volvió contra él en favor de su amo

- N-o- -t-e- -a-t-r-e-v-a-s- -a- t-o-c-a-r-l-e -gritó. Ademus la derribó de un solo golpe. Sakura sacó la llave y la carta Viento

-Viento: recoge a esa persona-Ruby cayó en el suave lecho del viento. Ademus miró a Sakura con interés:

- A sí que tú eres la nueva maestra-miró a Shaoran- Y tú eres Shaoran Li, si no me equivoco. Eriol no me habló de que estabais juntos.¡ Habría podido destruiros también!- estaba furioso. Sakura colocó su escudo protegiendo a Li y a Touya

- ¿ A dónde vas?

- No quiero que corráis peligro, hermanito

-Pero Sakura, él es muy fuerte y poderoso- advirtió Shaoran

- No te preocupes por mí¿Vale?-Ella abrazó a Shaoran y se marchó tras un beso. Se situó al lado de Eriol, entre él y Yue

-Qué bonito es el amor...-Ademus sonrió con ironía. Luego gritó muy enfadado¡¡Lo odio!!

-Por eso quiere destruir a Tomoyo-murmuró Yue. Eriol apretó los puños y usó la carta Disparo. Ademus Hizo un gesto con la mano y le devolvió el golpe

-¡Al suelo!-Gritó Sakura y se tiró encima de Hiraguizawa para protegerlo- Eriol, basta de tonterías. Somos seis contra uno¡tenemos que conseguirlo!- Kinomoto estaba un poco enfadada. El chico asintió- Yue, tú por la derecha

-Ruby por la izquierda

-¿ Y yo qué?-se quejó Keroberos

- Si van uno por cada lado, la parte frontal quedará al descubierto-pensó la muchacha. Se volvió a Kero y le dijo: De frente. Tú y Spinel de frente.

Yue se alzó hasta la derecha de Ademus. Ruby hizo lo propio por la izquierda. Cuando atacaron a la vez, Ademus separó sus brazos para detener ambos golpes, pero su parte frontal quedó al descubierto. Allí recibió de lleno el ataque de las dos bestias guardianas. Fue catapultado para atrás y cayó al suelo

-¡ Sakura!-le llamó Shaoran. Su novia se le acercó-Es una serpiente de cascabel...

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira el círculo mágico y su emblema !-Shaoran tenía razón. Era una serpiente de cascabel- Fíjate en el amuleto que lleva al cuello.Si se siente perdido, podrá transformarse en una serpiente...

-¿El amuleto?

-¡Sí, el amuleto! Y si la serpiente muerde a Tomoyo, entonces ella morirá. Tienes que destruir el colgante

Sakura se volvió

- ¡Bosque, atrapa a esa persona!-ordenó. Ademus fue quedando oculto por las ramas del bosque. Sakura trepó para coger el amuleto, pero antes de llegar hasta él, una inmensa luz verde le cegó. Delante de Tomoyo pareció una serpiente verde de cascabel. Eriol se lanzó hacia ella. Estaba dispuesto a recibir el mordisco en lugar de Tomoyo.

Daidouji no estaba exactamente inconsciente. Su cuerpo sí estaba dormido, ajeno a todo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Era como un espectador. Veía todo lo que pasaba: a Sakura subida en el bosque, a Ruby y Yue parados en lo alto, a las bestias mirando a Ademus, a Li y a Touya en el escudo, y a Eriol delante de la serpiente. La lengua bífida del animal estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros de la piel de Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar a su cuerpo y despertarse antes de que la serpiente de cascabel atacase a Eriol

* * *

_Notas: lo sé, soy especialista en dejar las cosas a medias XD. la resolución a esta pelea en la siguiente entrega!!!!! Espero que os haya gustado..._

_Sugerencias, críticas, insultos y demás, al review!!!_

_Besos, _

_Nicole_

_P.D.: hoy no estaba inspirada para las notas TT lo xentoo_


	4. Cuatro: No todo era mentira

_Hola!!!!! Ante todo decir que no recuerdo qué reviews he contestado y cuáles no, porque he tenido problemillas técnicos y ayer no pude colgar el último capítulo. Actualizo este hoy y mañana empezaré con la continuación (lo pondré en el summary cuando lo haga, vale?). Deciros a todos que muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y que me alegra un montón que os haya gustado!!!! Espero que las continuaciones también lo hagan..._

_Agradecimientos a **Johanna-Ikari, Shami, angeli014** y** darthmocy**. Va por vosotras!!!_

_A leer!!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: No todo era mentira**

La serpiente ladeó la cabeza y la echó para atrás. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se levantó como pudo.

Se tiró encima de Eriol y lo echó al suelo. La serpiente saltó por encima de ellos y chocó contra el suelo.

Sakura sacó su espada y cortó el extremo de la trenza de Ademus. Éste la miró desesperado. Comenzó a desintegrarse rápidamente. La carta Bosque recuperó su forma original y cayó en la mano de su ama.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Yue

-Yo sí...-contestó. Bajaron al suelo, junto a Spinel y Keroberos

-¡Sakura!-gritó alguien. Kinomoto se dio la vuelta. Touya y Shaoran venían corriendo. La muchacha se precipitó en brazos de Li mientras su hermano le miraba con asco

-Esto es lo que yo llamaría una escena de terror-murmuró entre dientes. Kero le dio la razón. Ruby se transformó en Nakuru Akizuki y se colgó del cuello del chico-Akizuki, suél--ta--me- dijo Touya lentamente

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Nakuru!

Tomoyo jadeó. Todavía no sabía cómo había sido capaz de despertarse. No estaba segura de haber visto lo ocurrido o sólo había sido un sueño. Se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Eriol, se apartó rápidamente y se levantó del suelo.

Eriol le miró fijamente. Daidouji bajó la cabeza y salió corriendo, por tercera vez en un mismo día ...Eriol se quedó solo, mirando cómo huía de él.

Se dio la vuelta y miró al grupo. Nakuru se cruzó de brazos

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, Nakuru, así que ahórratelo-dijo el inglés con desgana.

-A pesar de todo, sigo pensándolo, Eriol-la guardiana ladeó la cabeza-Eres un enamorado estúpido.

-Gracias por no decirlo...-pensó Hiraguizawa. Le hubiese gustado estrangular a su propia guardiana. La serpiente se había encogido sobre sí misma, hasta recuperar la forma del amuleto. Eriol le dio una patada, lanzándolo a los pies de Keroberos

-¿Lo pisas tú o yo?-dijo éste mirando a Spi

-Dale tú el primer golpe

La pezuña del tigre aplastó la joya

-Pobre Tomoyo-dijo Kero, ya en su otra forma, pensando en alta voz- Le ha costado darse cuenta de que todo era mentira... En fin, más vale tarde que nunca.

-A este paso, ya es nunca-dijo Yue

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sakura

-Parece mentira, que siendo tu amiga, no te hayas dado cuenta-contestó Yue fríamente

-¡Tomoyo es como mi hermana!

-Razón de más, entonces

-¿A qué te refieres?-quiso saber Shaoran. Kero le miró con desgana y señaló a Yue con firmeza

-Siento tener que darle la razón al mocoso, Yue, pero¿Qué quieres decir?

-Han pasado tres años desde que Tomoyo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos

-¿Qué?-gritó Sakura-¿Tú lo sabías todo?

Eriol levantó la vista para contemplar la luna llena

-Qué mas da. Ahora, es igual...-dijo en voz baja

Nakuru apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y comentó:

-Así sabrás para la próxima vez

* * *

El timbre de la mansión de Hiraguizawa sonó dos veces. Eriol estaba en el salón, mirando por la ventana. A los pocos minutos, Nakuru abrió la puerta 

-Tienes visita, Eriol

Él no se volvió. La puerta se cerró de nuevo

-He venido a disculparme-dijo una voz suave y dulce. Eriol se dio la vuelta y miró a Tomoyo- Siento haberte pegado el otro día...bueno... ayer... quiero decir, esta mañana. Me arrepiento mucho de haberte tratado de esa manera

-Estabas en tu derecho-interrumpió él- Tenías toda la razón. Supongo que soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas

Hubo un embarazoso silencio

-Quería darte las gracias por salvarme, hace un rato. Por lo de la serpiente-Tomoyo tartamudeaba

-Cuando vi que Ademus quería matarte...-el chico tragó saliva- Creo que no he odiado tanto a nadie en todas mis vidas. Si te hubiera pasado algo...

Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y le acarició el rostro. La chica estaba completamente sonrojada

-Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que...volví a Japón por tí- Eriol resopló aliviado. Ya lo había dicho, ya estaba.

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración y sonrió.

-Así que,si ahora me odias, volveré a Inglaterra de nuevo...y entenderé que ya no quieras saber nada de mí

-Sí. Bueno, no, quiero decir que...que no quiero que te vuelvas a Inglaterra-dijo ella bajando el tono de la voz cada vez más. Eriol tenía que esforzarse para escucharla. Le alzó la cara y con un brazo rodeó la cintura para atraerla hacia él. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, se abrió la puerta

Una muy inoportuna Nakuru pidió disculpas inmediatamente y desapareció

-Esto...-Tomoyo tartamudeó y carraspeó un poco-He llamado a Sakura para darle las gracias y para saber cómo estaba y me ha dicho que Ademus ha sido destruido

Eriol asintió

-Siento mucho lo de tu amigo Adam-continuó Daidouji con pesar

-Yo también. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes, pero...estaba tan, no sé, tan pensativo en mí mismo, que no pude enterarme...

Tomoyo miró a Eriol con preocupación. Tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle sobre algo que la tenía intrigada, pero no soportaba verle tan triste.

-¿Estás bien, Tomoyo?-preguntó el inglés acariciándole uno de lo ojos cerrados. Los tenía húmedos-¿Estás llorando?

-¿Eh? No...-intentó buscarse una buena excusa-Es que tengo alergia al abrillantador del suelo y ...

Eriol tampoco le creyó. Se limitó a sonreír

-Eriol¿puedo hacerte un pregunta?-él asintió- La foto que tienes en tu mesa... ¿de dónde ha salido?

Hiraguizawa se sonrojó

-Bueno...la hice a partir de otra parecida... como para consolarme...

-¿Y el vestido?

-Lo compré hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía a dártelo...-ahora Eriol sí que estaba colorado

-¿Y cómo sabías la talla?-la chica estaba muerta de curiosidad...

-¿La talla?-el inglés no sabía qué decir-Bueno, pues... llamé a Yue y Touya lo averiguó

-¿Qué?.¿En serio?

Eriol se echó a reír.

-No, lo averigüé yo-sonrió

-¿Tú?- Tomoyo no sabía dónde meterse- ¿Cuándo¿Cómo?

-Recuerda que soy la reencarnación del Amo Clow

Tomoyo se echó a reír y escondió la cara entre las manos. Eriol se las apartó. La miró profundamente a los ojos. Tomoyo observó que los tenía serenos y tranquilos, pero como si estuviesen sonriendo. También ellos parecían estar colorados

Lentamente, Eriol acercó sus labios a la boca de la muchacha. Discretamente, movió un brazo y echó el pestillo de la puerta

* * *

Rika y Naoko entraron solas en el instituto, como cada día. Tomoyo y Eriol estarían solos junto a la verja; Sakura y Shaoran lo mismo al lado del banco y Chiharu y Yamazaki harían lo propio detrás de la fuente 

-Estoy harta de hacer de sujetavelas-se quejó Yanahisawa. De la sala de profesores salió Roi Lang. Miró a Rika de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

-Voy a la biblioteca¿vienes conmigo?-Rika asintió sin dudarlo. Naoko suspiró resignada y entró en su clase

-¡Mei Ling!-gritó. La chicha se acercó corriendo a saludarla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a pasar una temporada- Mei Ling miró alrededor suyo- ¿Dónde están todos?-

-No los busques, ya vendrán- Naoko se sentó, sacó un grueso cuaderno y una pluma estilográfica. Mei Ling le miró con curiosidad. La otra parecía muy concentrada en su tarea

-¿Qué haces?

-Escribir una novela de ciencia ficción

-¿Y cómo se titula?

-Todavía no lo sé... Tengo que pensarlo

-¡Ah! Y ¿ De qué trata?

- Del extraño comportamiento extraterrestre de cuatro parejas de tortolitos

Una enorme interrogación se formó en la cabeza de Mei Ling

* * *

_Notas: No sé si queda bien explicado lo de Adam Scott y Ademus, y es importante entenderlo: Eriol regresó a Inglaterra la primera vez, cuando se termina la serie. Entonces, Adam seguía siendo Adam. Pero cuando hizo aquella visita a Tomoeda, se enamoró de Tomoyo. Durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, Ademus se introdujo en el cuerpo de Adam. Cuando Eriol regresó de nuevo, le contó todo a su amigo, pero sobre todo le habló de Tomoyo y de todo lo que sentía por ella. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Después, él le escribe a Daidouji por lo de la casa y todo eso, pero no le habla de Adam, que va a viajar con él. Sin embargo, Eriol sufre un retraso de última hora y su amigo llega antes. Ademus se transforma en Eriol y engaña a Tomoyo, para matarla. Así que es normal que el chico no recuerde haber salido nunca con Tomoyo, porque es verdad, no ha sido él. ¿Ha quedado claro? Las demás aclaraciones y el porqué de todo esto, a lo largo de la saga!!!!_

_Si te ha gustado, deja tu review!! (Si no, también :) )_

_nos vemos!!!!_

_Nicole_


End file.
